


Love is a Stranger in an Open Car

by Lokislonelylady



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: 18 year old Peter Parker, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Daddy Kink, Happy Hogan does not get paid enough for this shit, Inappropriate use of nanotechnology, Inappropriate use of the Iron Man Armor, Iron Man armor adapted for inappropriate uses, Jealous Tony Stark, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Possessive Tony Stark, Power Imbalance, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 01:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokislonelylady/pseuds/Lokislonelylady





	Love is a Stranger in an Open Car

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yuihoshiart](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Yuihoshiart).



Love is a stranger  
In an open car  
To tempt you in  
And drive you far away  
And I want you  
And I want you  
And I want you  
And I want you so  
It’s an obsession  
It’s guilt edged  
Glamorous and sleek by design  
You know it's jealous by nature  
False and unkind  
It’s hard and restrained  
And it’s totally cool The Eurythmics“ Love is a Stranger”

 

 

To say Peter was excited would be an understatement. 

This was the first fancy Stark Industries fundraiser he had ever attended with Mr. Stark and he was giddy with excitement and nerves. Lots of rich business contacts were there and celebrities, people from the fashion world, actors and actresses, directors, bankers, lawyers, politicians, a few people from Shield, and several Avengers were there to capitalize on their popularity from defeating Thanos and saving half the universe to help raise money. Dr. Strange, Black Widow, Bucky Barnes, Sam Wilson, Scott Lang, Hope Van Dyne, Thor and even his not dead-yet again brother Loki and the last Valkyrie who were helping him rebuild a new Asgard somewhere in Norway were here. Mr. Stark had his own tailor come and measure Peter for a suit and Peter was wearing an amazing three-piece charcoal gray suit that fit perfectly and probably cost two years’ worth of rent for Aunt May’s apartment. Not that Peter’s lived there anymore. 

Since coming back from the soul stone and the defeat of Thanos Peter suffered nightmares and had a bit of a tough time at first and living at the compound with Mr. Stark helped. Peter could spar and swim to help with his fear and frustration and talk with Shield counselors and just being surrounded by people who understood what he’d been through helped. The gap between him and other teens that started with the spider bite, turned into a chasm on Titan and living with people more like him helps. 

Turned out it also helped Mr. Stark to have Peter close by too. Peter didn’t know exactly how bad things were while he was gone but he had heard enough to know it wasn’t easy for the man after having Peter dissolve into ash in his arms; he heard Tony was plagued with anxiety, nightmares, guilt and that he drank a lot while Peter was gone. That didn’t stop the man from working obsessively to find a way to defeat Thanos and harness the stones to save everyone and bring them back. Peter could never know how hard it was on Tony that Peter followed his mentor into outer space, despite Mr. Stark trying to send Peter home safe but Peter choosing to ignore those orders- Tony felt all the guilt for what happened should fall on him, that if he had somehow done more, been better, fought harder, defeated Thanos, he could have saved Peter and Tony would be able to sleep without having nightmares where the boy is saying he is sorry, he doesn’t feel so good, and his hand is stroking the back of Tony’s neck and then just… dissolving away, like his beautiful face, like the rest of him, until Tony is left alone and his hands are full of ashes, blood and tears trickling down his face and he wakes up with tears in his eyes and his chest hurts and he can’t breathe and he must drink until he is almost unconscious to stop his brain from replaying the nightmare (memory) over and over.

Having Peter live at the compound helps with Tony’s anxiety, just having that daily assurance that Peter is real, is actually there helps make Tony sane and being able to reach out whenever he needs to and touch Peter’s hair, put his hand on his shoulder, hear his voice every day keeps him sane. Having Peter sleeping in the room across the hall helps Tony sleep sometimes despite the nightmares they both still have.

Tony spends the evening trying not to cling to the side of his teenage intern and forces himself to mingle amongst the crowd. He drinks more than he should, forces out social niceties and jokes, rubs shoulders with rich snobs and people he can’t stand. Pepper is there of course, there is still a tension between them. She had dumped him of course, during the year he drank and fell apart and ignored her and any talk of wedding plans and focused with singled-minded obsession on revenge, getting Peter back, and punishing himself after returning from Titan without Peter, haunted and more broken than he’d been after Afghanistan, after falling out of the wormhole, even after his childhood hero/nemesis and adulthood friend and teammate had lied to him, turned on him and driven one of his father’s proudest creations through his chest and left him for dead in a Siberian bunker. She couldn’t get past her resentment that Tony had jumped into outer space with no sure way back and with no thought to his own safety again and he still couldn’t get how she couldn’t understand that saving the universe took priority over anything else! He and Pepper manage stilted conversation and forced smiles. Thank goodness she is still his CEO. 

When Tony isn’t standing next to Peter, briefly joining him in conversation, checking in with how things are going, he keeps a frequent eye on Peter. He can’t help it. Every time he looks over, Peter is smiling, animated, maybe even flirting? In a discussion with Stephen Strange, talking excitedly with Thor, at one point reaching up and grabbing a hold of Thor’s flexed arm muscle (wtf?), Peter and Loki both laughing, eyes lit up (since when does Loki laugh?), and huddled in a corner seeming to almost be whispering secrets with Natasha. All of it grates on Tony’s nerves for some reasons, making him drink more than is wise and want to grab his intern by his collar and drag him away from those other people and just drag him out of there and lock him up in his workshop where he belongs and where he belongs to nobody but him. He feels nothing but relief when it is finally late enough that they can finally leave, and thank god Tony and Peter had ridden there together so he could drag Parker out of there with him. Which, after texting Happy to come pick them up, he literally did, he walked up to the group of socialites and the governor’s son that Parker was among and grabbed Parker by the back of his neck. 

“Parker.” Tony turned to the group of rich and obnoxious young people fawning around his intern and gave them a shark-like smile. “Excuse me, I need to steal my protégé.” He steered Peter away from them by the possessive hand on his neck, leaning down to say quietly into the younger man’s ear, “Time to go, Parker. We’re done here.” 

Ever well-mannered Peter Parker smiles and tells the crowd of rich and beautiful gathered around him good night and he follows Tony dutifully away, Stark’s hand resting between his shoulder blades guiding the youngest Avenger through the thinning guests and out the door. 

Once they finally are out of the door Tony feels like his lung capacity increases by 15% and as soon as Hap pulled up in the Bentley Tony practically shoved Peter into the car before walking around to the other side and jumping in and sitting down and slamming his door closed with more force than he meant to, his nerves still jangling with agitation. As usual Tony ignored his seat belt. Happy had barely pulled out into the street and slid up the privacy divider when Tony was breaking into the small bar in the backseat and fixing himself a tumbler of scotch while watching Peter fidget out of the corner of his eye. Not until he’d drank over half his scotch did Tony even glance at Peter. 

“Well, did you have a good time tonight, Parker?” he asked, with a dark edge to the question. Peter meets Tony’s eyes but hesitates before answering. Tony moves in a little closer to the teen, turning towards Peter, pulling off the red sunglasses that match the red silk blouse he wears with a black pin stripe Tom Ford suit accessorized with a black and gold tie. 

“You certainly seemed to be having a real good time tonight, Underoos, am I wrong?” Tony asks, taking another drink from his scotch without taking his eyes off Peter.

“Uh, I had a nice time tonight, sure, of course, it was fine, Mr. Stark.” Peter answered, able to tell Mr. Stark seems to be in a mood tonight but not sure of what sort of mood or the cause of it but knowing from past experience to tread carefully lest he make the man more moody or temperamental. At his answer Stark just raised his eyebrows and made a face, drained his glass and immediately poured himself another. Peter began to dread the long car ride from Manhattan to the Avengers compound in upstate New York-trapped with a moody, drunk mentor it might be a long ride.

“D-did you not like the party Mr. Stark?” Peter bit the bullet and asked. 

Tony grinned like a wolf, too many teeth showing and slid even further into Peter’s space, his arm going companionably around the young man’s shoulders and he leaned in to talk softly in Peter’s ear.

“Pete, do you think I enjoyed watching my boy mingle and flirt and hang all over other people all night long?” Tony moved his hand up until it was wrapped around the back of Peter’s neck in a possessive grip, Tony’s callused thumb stroking lightly on the boy’s pulse.

“Mr. Stark!” Peter exclaimed, his cheeks turning pink as they did so easily and so often. “You and Ms. Potts said I was supposed to mingle and work the crowd so that’s what I did. I tried to do exactly what you were doing.” Of course, Peter always tried to be and do just like his idol Iron Man. Another thing that Tony both loved and hated about his little Spider.

“But did you have to be quite so damn friendly with Thor? So chummy with Loki? Did you need to touch Thor’s biceps? Check out Bucky’s arm and flirt so fucking much with Mr. Wizard? Did you need to gossip with Nat, that backstabbing bitch? You belong to me baby boy and you need to be reminded of that.” Tony’s lips are up against Peter’s ear now, his voice low and threatening. His legs are leaning against Peter’s and the grip on his neck tightens and slides slightly around towards the front of his throat. 

Peter’s eyelids flutter nervously, his cheeks blush redder and he fumbles his thumbs and fingers together nervously as panics. Stunned, trying to figure out what Tony’s words mean and how to respond to them…he’s had a crush on his hero, his mentor for years now; he was crazy about him as a child and sometime in prepubescence he realized his obsession with Iron Man/Tony Stark was more than hero worship, but actual attraction and he might like girls and boys. Then being fourteen and having the man himself show up in Peter’s life, smirking, snarking, sunglasses, suits and just as arrogant and frustrating and more perfect than Peter’s wettest dream, giving Peter suits and opportunities he’d never had and trying to keep Peter safe, trying to make Peter a better hero, a better person made Peter fall head over heels for his mentor. 

It was easier to shove his feelings down when Mr. Stark had him reporting to Happy after coming back from Germany and kept contact between him and Peter to a minimum, only getting personally involved when Peter screwed up badly. It made it clear to Peter in a constant way that he wasn’t good enough to be an Avenger, wasn’t good enough for Tony Stark, just was a dumb kid who caused problems for Happy and Mr. Stark. He was picked on at school by Flash and others, when he finally had Liz, a girl he liked agreed to go to a dance with him, her father turned out to be a black market arms dealer he’d been looking for and trying to warn Mr. Stark about and who almost killed him before Peter managed to bring the man down. 

After defeating the Vulture and Peter turning down the offer of becoming an Avenger, Tony stepped in to mentor Peter directly, stepping in place of Happy and started having Peter come to the compound every weekend as a sort of Avenger in training and SI intern combined, they work in the lab together and patrol together, spar in the gym, and sometimes just watch movies and eat Chinese or pizza. 

Over the years he has gotten to know that Tony Stark is a way more complicated person than the one-dimensional genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, superhero the media portrays. He’s also more than the narcissistic-alcoholic-anxiety-riddled-insomniac who carries the burden of the world’s safety on his shoulders as an act of penance for every weapon his company ever made and for every life lost in Sokovia due to the creation of Ultron. 

Peter tries to keep his ridiculous crush hidden, knows it is pathetic; as if The Tony Stark would ever be interested in a poor teenager from Queens. 

When Tony and Pepper got back together and then engaged Peter knew he should be happy for Tony, he told them congratulations and shoved down the waves of hurt he felt inside that were just stupid, just because Peter has no one he will never have Tony and Tony should be with Pepper. When Peter comes back to life, back to solidity on Titan and finds Tony Stark there, arms out to immediately enfold him in an embrace it is a couple of hours later before they talk much of what all has happened to Tony during the time that has passed since Pete and so many others disappeared with a snap. When Mr. Stark mentions, in a rush of other words, no emotion to the statement at all that he and Pepper are not together, that she had finally truly reached the end of her patience with Tony, Peter feels guilty for the thrill of joy he feels at the news.

“You are mine, Parker.” Mr. Stark says in a near growl, the hand wrapped around Peter’s neck creeping up to the back of the young man’s head and grabbing the thick brown waves in a tight grip and jerking his head back, baring his long, white throat. 

“Do I need to mark you up just to show who you belong to baby?” Tony asked and, without giving Peter a chance to answer, the boy’s eyes just widening in shock in response, Stark leaned in and sunk his teeth into soft flesh over Peter’s neck, biting down hard enough to leave deep teeth marks but not quite to draw blood and then sucked over the boy’s pulse point with his lips and worked his tongue making sure he was sucking hard enough on the enhanced spider-skin to leave a very visible hickey with ugly teeth marks that even his rapid healing would take a several hours to get rid of. 

This first taste of this boy’s skin that he had denied himself for so long was more delicious than he had ever imagined, and he wanted to fucking eat him alive. He yanked harder on his hair, arching the angle of his neck back more and moving his mouth to the other side of his throat and proceeding to give it the same treatment while Peter, to his delight moaned and squirmed but did not try and fight him in any way. 

Tony moved his lips up and captured Peter’s lips in a kiss. After just a moment of pressing hard against the younger man’s lips he opened his lips and pushed his tongue into Peter’s mouth, licking into the boy’s mouth, devouring his mouth with his own, the hand not in the boy’s hair wrapped around Peter’s waist turning the boy towards Tony, Tony pressed up against the boy.

“Look at you-now you are being good, showing you know how to be a good boy, letting me mark you up. But you were still naughty tonight and I’m gonna have to punish you for that.” A kiss from Mr. Stark is all that Peter has ever dreamed of having and certainly nothing he ever thought he’d be able to have. He wonders if he is dreaming. If that glass of champagne he snuck affected him despite his spider-metabolism after all-caused hallucinations?

“P-punish me, Mr. Stark? What, are you gonna spank me?” Peter asked nervously with a smirk, trying to look confident. Tony just smirked back and began pulling Peter’s tie loose while ignoring all of Peter’s questions. He proceeded to pull Peter’s tie completely off then to unfasten Peter’s seatbelt despite Peter’s protests.

“Parker, just shut it, be a good boy and just do what Daddy tells you for once.” And the shock at Tony Stark referring to himself as Peter’s “Daddy” definitely shut Peter Parker up for a moment. Tony could hear the teen gulp audibly and also heard the sharp intake of breath once that word came out of Tony’s mouth. 

Tony ordered Peter to pulls his jacket off and drape it over the seat beside him, then grabbed Peter and pulled him over and laid him ass up across his mentor’s lap and began expertly binding the boy’s wrists behind his back with his necktie, checking that the knots weren’t too tight nor too easy for Peter to pull apart without using his enhanced strength.

“Oh, my god, you really are gonna spank me! Seriously, Mr. Stark! You can’t do that!” Peter began whining and squirming on the older man’s lap. 

“I will use my tie or my pocket square to gag you, Underoos. You are mine, baby boy, if Daddy decides you deserve spanking you will get spankings.” Tony downed some more scotch while admiring (not for the first time) his protégé’s well-shaped backside. 

It was downright criminal how the kid’s body looked in that damn aerodynamically tight suit. If anything inappropriate happened between them-it was the suit’s fault, not Tony’s. (Yes, Tony made the suit, but he can’t help the laws of aerodynamics, he was just trying to keep him safe with all the suits he made him, the kid flies between skyscrapers, the suits needed to be formfitting and aerodynamic, i.e. tight). 

Tony went ahead and popped the kid a couple of playful slaps on his slacks-covered ass. The kid jumps a bit in surprise. No, if Tony is doing this, he is doing it right. 

He jerks the kids' dress slacks down without bothering to unfasten them, just grabs them around the waist and roughly works them down over the curve of that perfect ass and down his hips, just works his pants down enough to completely bare those two peachy perfect globes which, hazy with alcohol as Tony is, he doesn’t stop himself from running his hand over the smooth skin lightly, just a ghost of a touch, not the groping squeeze he wants to do. Hell he wants to bite those cheeks, pull them apart and bury his face, his tongue in between and then… he needs to think about something else because Peter is laying on top of him and will feel how hard he is right now. He honestly just wants to hump up into the boy.

Of course, his bare hand didn’t leave a mark on that enhanced skin.

“Shoulda known, Petey, it’s gonna take a little something 'extra' to make an impact on your Spidey ass. Good thing I am always planning ahead.” Tony remarked with a sigh while ripping his shirt open a couple of buttons over his nanoparticles housing unit which he then tapped on briefly while flicking out his left hand in a practiced motion that suddenly covered that hand with a red and gold gauntlet which then with a grip of a fist and another tap to the housing turned into a flat, rounded red paddled shaped device that projected out from his wrist. Peter had his head turned back and up to watch from his position on Tony's lap and his eyes were wide as saucers when he saw the gauntlet turn into a paddle. 

“Mr. Stark! What kind of kinky armor have you actually built!” Peter spluttered.

“You have no idea, Little Spider. Now shut up, unless it is to count out the number of spanking you are on. I think 20? Oh, and you can cry.” Tony had foolishly thought for a second about adding that Pete should say “I’m sorry” along with each count of punishment but then he realized how devastated he has felt since Peter said those words on Titan before dissolving away in his arms. Now he can’t bear to hear Peter say those words, almost can’t stand anyone apologizing. 

Peter realized very quickly upon his return that those were two words that turned his mentor into a panicking, shaking mess and that avoiding them was wisest. 

Tony started seriously swatting Peter's ass, alternating cheeks, sometimes trying to hit both, never quite the same spot twice, putting all his upper arm strength into each hit, making sure to leave the creamy pale cheeks bright red and making Peter grunt, squeak, cry out and toward the end of his punishment his eyes were full of tears and he couldn’t help but to try and squirm and jerk away from every hit even though paradoxically his cock was semi-hard and he couldn’t help but want to rub it against Mr. Stark's form thigh muscle. Even more thrilling he could feel where his outer upper thigh was pressed against the billionaire's crotch, that the older man was hard-an erection of impressive girth and above average length pushing against Peter’s flesh, every once in a while, his mentor almost seeming to rut into him or maybe the horny teen only imagined that?

“Now I can reward you for taking your punishment so well, kid.” Tony said with a sigh as he tapped on the nanoparticles in his chest plate and the gauntlet paddle returned to the normal looking LII gauntlet. He also leaned down and pressed his lips to Peter's in a surprisingly tender kiss, a hint of tongue dipping past his lips and tasting the inside of the boy's mouth before the older man sat back up.

“Oh, Pete your poor ass is such a god-damned work of art and unfortunately I just painted it bright red. Oh, and look, now your face is turning red to match, good baby boy, I love embarrassing you.”

“No kidding Mr. Stark, I hadn’t noticed!” Peter teased from his lap, his face only getting redder and warmer as Mr. Stark started rubbing his gauntlet-free hand run across the tender skin of his buttocks, stroking and rubbing in a gentle and soothingly light caress. His hand feels calloused and hot like a branding iron.

“Poor Petey Pink Posterior! Let’s see what Daddy can do to make baby's boo boo feel better, hmm? Long ride, we still have a while to go and it’s a big backseat, get up beside me on the seat on your hands and knees, facing the window, put your head down on the seat, hips up, I can help you if you need it, you doing okay tied up, do you need a break to move your arms or we can tie them overhead instead to change your arm position? You gotta tell me if you aren’t comfortable, Pete?” Tony asked the last question with Peter's chin cupped in his hand, his brown eyes looking intently into the younger man's, searching out the truth, not sure if Peter will be honest or just say what he thinks Tony wants to hear.

“I’m fine, wrists are okay like this for a while I swear, sir. I might need some help moving while I’m tied up though.” Peter manages mostly to wriggle himself into position worm style and Tony, like a dick, sits back and watches him struggle without helping much until Peter truly needs help to get off his face and get up onto all fours, he does help Peter get settled with his cheek resting on the seat, weight resting on his elbows and knees, bound wrists in the middle of his back, his bare butt stuck straight up, the red already fading. 

Tony made sure Peter was comfortable enough and once Peter nodded his head yes, Tony retracted his gauntlet, leaving both hands bare, gulped down some more scotch, and turned sideways on the car seat, pulling his right leg up onto the seat and tucking it up like he was sitting Indian style, leaving him facing Peter's pretty pink posterior. Tony proceeded to grab Peter's ass with both hands. 

Peter's heart was beating so hard and fast he worried he would have a heart attack. He knew his face was red and warm and he worried he must be dreaming. 

Only in his dreams has Tony ever touched him and he tries not to think about Mr. Stark like that, to not have ridiculous daydreams, to not think about him before falling asleep, to not think about him in his black body suit or in a greasy tank top and sweats in the workshop when he jack’s off, he tells himself it’s not right to think of his mentor, his benefactor, someone who just wants to keep him safe and probably be more like a father figure to him and how wrong for Peter to turn that care into a sick erotic fixation…but if this is really happening, does this mean all along Tony was also thinking about Peter that way? He even called himself…Daddy, like in the porn Peter obsesses over where older men ravish young twinks who call them Daddy. 

Peter didn’t have Daddy issues, he could barely remember his Dad, he died when he was only four, Uncle Ben was like a Dad to him though. So, Peter didn’t know why the thought of calling Tony “Daddy” turned him on so much, but it did, and hearing Mr. Stark say that made his dick twitch and spurt out precum, but he felt way too embarrassed to call Tony that except in his fantasies.

“Maybe a kiss will make this booboo all better?” Tony asked and suddenly Peter felt soft lips and the tickle of whiskers on the raw skin of his ass cheeks as the engineer began covering the boy’s well-rounded butt cheeks with open-mouthed kisses, licking and sucking gently at the pink flesh, biting once or twice without breaking the skin but hard enough to make Peter shriek and once the entire surface area of each cheek damp from lips and tongue then the billionaire’s pulled the young man’s cheeks apart slightly revealing the tight pink pucker as pretty as the rest of Peter and a perfect pronounced seam running down to a pair of firm and tight little balls and Tony couldn’t resist but to run his tongue down that crack, across that pucker, over the seam and down around those balls and then gently back up while Peter writhed and squealed out protests. 

“M-Mr. Stark! W-what are you doing!” Peter managed to gasp out shakily, faint trembles starting to progress up and down his long arms and legs. His big brown eyes look up at his hero from where his face lays pressed against the leather car seat and his eyes look darker than usual and wet and wrecked already.

“Why? Do you want me to stop, Pete? Should I stop?” The genius, playboy, insufferable bastard asks, his hands and mouth momentarily withdrawing contact from the teen.

“No! No, that’s not what I meant, it’s fine, whatever you want, you can do whatever you want, and I would do anything you want me to, anything for you, sir.” At those last words, Tony abruptly leaned back up over Peter’s back with a possessive gleam in his eyes and a shark-like smirk as he curled his larger body around Peter’s smaller form.

“Anything for me, now? That’s because you are my good boy aren’t you baby? Because you want to show your Daddy how good you can be? You trust me, right Pete? You know I got you? I won’t hurt you, I’ll take care of you, hmm baby boy?” He gripped Peter’s bound hands, watching as Peter nodded his head up and down, his eyes fluttering shut, his cheeks coloring even darker in embarrassment and arousal, a barely audible “uh-huh” escaping the boy’s mouth before the engineer pressed into Peter’s back, ground his rock-hard still fully-clothed erection against the younger man’s exposed ass crack lasciviously and pressed a desperately hungry kiss to Peter’s mouth. 

After several minutes of teeth and tongue devouring Peter’s mouth in a kiss more sensual than Peter could have ever imagined a kiss could feel, every second of it making his dick and balls throb with want, Mr. Stark’s lips trailed down his jaw to his neck where he began sucking and biting so hard on the flesh there it was on the edge between pleasurable and painful, all the while the man’s hips continued pressing his hardness against him.

Then Mr. Stark knelt behind him again and pulled his cheeks apart gently with his hands and started covering Peter’s pretty pink hole with little kitten licks interspersed with long laps that went down to his perineum and caused drips of saliva to run down to his scrotum. Tony’s whiskers tickled the delicate skin and made Peter shiver all over. 

The experienced older man progressed to outright fucking the tight ring of muscle open with his tongue, working the wet muscle steadily deeper inside, his hands keeping an iron grip on the boy’s hips, Peter struggling to keep in an ever increasing volume of squeals and moans while Tony encouraged him to be as noisy as possible, assuring him that the privacy divider in the car was soundproof and that this was far from the worst thing Happy has seen or heard Tony do in the back of a car without a divider present. 

The look on his Spider’s face at that comment was precious and he wished it at happened at the lab or somewhere where he could have Friday play it back for him later. Of course, his face was always so transparent, his every thought written all over it. 

As Peter loosened up Tony slid in his middle finger slowly up to the first knuckle in beside his tongue, when Peter only wiggled back seeking to get more of the finger inside of him with a low moan. 

Tony obligingly pushed the calloused digit in the rest of the way while sucking on his rim. 

The sight of his boy’s ass swallowing his finger up while he made such mewls of pleasure had Tony harder than he’d been since he was a teenager. He said he’d never cross these lines with Peter, but he had to be inside the boy now. He’d resisted this long, he should get some credit for that at least. 

He tapped his nanobot housing unit plate on his chest to make the gauntlet reform on his left hand again, then tapped a different area of the unit while activating a tiny button on the lower palm with his right hand as Peter looked back at him curiously. He then aimed the index finger of the gauntlet at Peter’s ass crack and clear lubricant began to shoot out of the end of the metal fingertip, after shooting a good-sized blob there, Tony held the fingertip against the first two fingers of his right hand and coated then liberally in the clear goop, then pushed down the button again, tapped the nanobot housing plate and made the gauntlet disappear. Peter had watched the entire process wide eyed, and finally burst out laughing.

“Did you honest to god make your armor shoot out lube? And I thought your nanotech armor was sexy before I knew you’d perved it out!” Pete exclaimed between giggles. Tony wiggled his eyebrows at him and laughed with him.

“I just tried to cover every practical need I could face that the suit could help me with. Like a boy scout, always be prepared for anything, including sexy times. See how it’s paying off? Now tell me if anything doesn’t feel good, okay?” Then Tony re-inserted his middle finger slowly into Peter’s tight hole and he began moving the finger in and out, stroking and twisting inside the boy while mouthing hot wet kisses to his perineum and both ass cheeks. Slowly he worked in his lube-covered index finger as well and began working them in and out in a twisting motion, rubbing against Peter’s prostate and delighting in Peter’s squirming and moaning and eventually begging for more.

“What do you need Babyboy? You need to ask Daddy for what you need, and if you can you call me Daddy, hmm? It would make Daddy even happier than you’ve already made him baby.” Tony asked, pulling his fingers out of Peter and wrapping both arms lightly around the boy’s middle.

“I n-need you inside me. Please. Daddy?” Peter managed, his face bright red with embarrassment.

“My perfect boy. Going to make you feel so good.” Tony breathed out while unfastening his trousers and pulling them and his boxers down in one move, his rigid cock springing up as soon as his clothes were pushed down. 

He activated the gauntlet again and applied the lube to his erection this time before putting away the gauntlet. He put two fingers back inside Peter and then stretched his fingers apart to make sure he was stretched open enough, then pulled his fingers out and kissing the small of Peter’s back he lined up with Peter’s entrance and slowly pushed past the resistance and painstakingly slowly worked just the head in then after a pause of a few minutes began slowly easing the rest of his length in. 

Tony hadn’t had sex with many virgins before of either sex and he’d never felt a need to be so slow, so careful, so tender and gentle with someone before, it was a different experience from any sex he’d ever had before. He had cared about Pepper and felt protective of her so that was similar, but she was tough, and she was the one who took care of Tony, and he never felt he needed to be so gentle, so careful, she was no fragile virgin, though underneath her toughness there was a fragility she hid from everyone. But he would rather anything than to hurt Peter, he was driven to care for and protect the young man in a way he’d never felt about anyone else ever. Like a son but with that impure sick desire to possess, claim and dirty that which was pure mixed in with the urge to protect and shield and care for. Of course, Tony Stark couldn’t just be some teenager’s mentor without turning it into something dirty and sexual. 

Once Tony was all the way in, he panted out a swear word, Peter let out a long low moan. There were tears in his eyes.

“Pete, are you okay?” Tony asked concerned. “You gotta tell me if you’re hurting.” He began untying Peter’s wrist and massaging the circulation back into them. 

“No, ’M fine, it’s okay, just full, kind of overwhelmed, don’t stop.” Peter said. 

So, the older man started rocking with gentle thrusts in and out of the tight heat of the young man’s body, gradually increasing the speed and depth of his thrusts, one hand gripping tightly to Peter’s hip and one running along Peter’s defined chest and abdomen and then caressing briefly up and down his twitching, leaking length and occasionally grabbing Peter’s head by the hair and yanking his head back to increase the arc of his back as he sucked and bit into the meat of his shoulder, pulling almost all the way out before forcefully ramming back in to the hilt. Peter was practically howling now, his hands digging into the seats.

“Need to see your face.” Tony huffed out, pulling out of Peter leaving him feeling empty and helping Peter turn over onto his back, which instantly felt so much better-his arms went up around Mr. Stark’s broad shoulders and clung tightly and his legs started to wrap automatically around his waist but Tony pulled one of his legs up and onto his shoulder while leaving the other one around his waist. 

Tony’s girthy erection was pushed back inside him again, gently but much quicker this time, both of them sighing in satisfaction as it slid in all the way at last, their eyes in constant contact the entire time, then as they started moving their hips together, slow but deep and hard with circular grinding of their hips they began to also kiss, wet and sloppy and open mouthed, interrupted by frequent moaning and swearing, Peter was running his blunt nails across Tony’s shoulders leaving red streaks and claw marks, they both had sucked and bit each other’s necks, shoulders and collarbones until they were black, blue and teeth marked all over. 

Suddenly the pumping action of both pelvises became frenzied and frantic and no longer slow and languid, Tony knowing he couldn’t last much longer had moved his hand to Peter’s penis and began stroking the boy’s length and after just two strokes the boy had come, shooting repeated white stripes of warm liquid all over Tony’s hand and their stomachs. The sight of it, the look on Peter’s face, the tightening of his sphincter when he came all contributed to pushing Tony over the edge and he came then, spurting his release deep inside Peter, pushing his balls as far against the swell of the boy’s perfect ass as they would go and screaming out Peter’s name as he pumped him full of his seed.

“Boss, we’re home,” came the voice of Happy suddenly over the intercom. 

Tony had collapsed after their orgasms on top of Peter after whispering filth about, “filling you up till my come is dripping down your legs,” into Peter’s ear. His softening organ was still inside of his protégé and their bellies were stuck together with semen. 

They had kind of forgotten they were in a car or where they were driving to even. Their arms were wrapped tight about each other and Tony's face was buried in Peter's hair and Peter's face was buried in Tony's chest. 

They had forgotten everything but each other until that voice from the front seat broke through their reverie. 

They looked at each other and down at the mess that they had made and broke out laughing.


End file.
